


Dream Come True

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Gauche/Lag Universe [2]
Category: Tegami Bachi | Letter Bee
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: Not all dreams come true, but some do. Lag discovers this when he has his first time with Gauche.





	Dream Come True

Lag was ashamed to admit that this wasn't the first time he'd woken up with a very uncomfortable problem after a dream he was embarrassed to think about.

And it wasn't a recent issue either. He'd been having them since the moment he turned twelve, it seemed. He'd asked his Aunt about it on an off visit and had received the “talk”, which had mentally scarred him for life...but...

Somehow, the thought of touching Gauche didn't disgust him. It never had, even when he had his first, confusing dream.

And these past few weeks...it had only gotten worse. Why?

Because now he KNEW what Gauche's lips felt like.

Lag buried his face in his hands and held in the almost inhuman squeal that threatened to leave his lips. Niche and Steak were asleep next to him, completely unaware of what their companion was thinking. Thank goodness. He didn't want to explain to Niche what an erection was right now.

But also..given his current predicament, he had to go to the bathroom to take care of it. There was no way he could do it here (it was IMPOSSIBLE, he'd discovered, to do this without him making some sort of noise), so he sighed quietly and forced himself to slip out of bed and down the hall.

However, he didn't make it very far. As he passed Gauche's door, a whimper caught his attention.

He paused, uncertain, before deciding to go and check it out. He slipped through the door into the dark room, tiptoeing inside. Gauche was spread out on the bed, half hanging off of it. Another whimper fell from his lips as he rolled over facing Lag, face scrunched up in what appeared to be pain. Little gasps left his lips every couple of seconds and—looking closer as the moonlight illuminated him—he was covered in a thin sheet of sweat.

Lag frowned, eyes darkening. It was no secret to him that Gauche had been having nightmares. He had confessed to it after waking Lag up in the wee hours of the morning by accident that first night. But he had never witnessed one in the flesh.

_'Gauche...'_ Lag took a few steps closer, reaching out until his hand landed on the other's shoulder. He gave a gentle, but firm shake. “Gauche, wake up.”

There was a pause in which Lag was certain that he would have to do it again, before he felt himself being dragged onto the bed. A hand was over his mouth before he could yelp in surprise and he found himself staring up at a wild eyed Gauche, dangerous as the moonlight gleamed across his darkened eyes.

Lag stared up at him with fear for a moment, unsure of what to do, before there was a soft grunt and Gauche seemed to snap out of it. “Lag?” The hand—thankfully--slipped from his mouth and Lag took in a deep lungful of air.

“You were having a nightmare. I heard you, so I came to wake you up.”

“I see....” Gauche's eyes were trained on him now and with Lag's size, he realized—Gauche could see everything.

Including--

Lag squeaked and quickly moved to cover himself with a blanket. Gauche blinked and sat back, staring at him with curiosity.

“And you just happened to be awake?”

“...Y-Yeah...I mean...” Lag shuffled, wincing when he accidentally added friction between his legs. “Just...”

“...” It was silent for several moments.

“Did you...want help...?” Gauche reached a hand up to run through his hair. “...Was that what you came here for?”

“N-No, I promise I was just waking you up from your nightmare. It distracted me from...” Heading to the bathroom. “...I would never ask you to do something like that.”

“...” Gauche lowered his hand, giving Lag a searching look. After a moment of silence, he finally asked, “Why not?”

“W-What...?” Lag stared up at Gauche, slowly sitting up. Was that a serious question? “Because it's embarrassing! And well...” Lag clenched his hands in the covers. “I could never ask more of you. I've already asked so much and I never give back--”

“I'll be the judge of that. And I beg to differ.” Gauche reached out and gently took the other's cheeks in hand. “You've given me so much trust and love. It's about time I show a little back,” he was quiet for a moment. “Though I admit, I've never done this sort of thing before.”

Lag blinked. “Really? I thought you had...with Aria-san.”

Gauche tilted his head, confused. “Why with her?”

“Because she obviously likes you.” When Gauche looked even more confused, Lag checked off the mental list of things he knew about his hero and added a new thing to the list—Gauche was horrifically dense when it came to certain things.

“She...does...?”

Lag nodded before giggling to himself. “It's obvious. You really didn't notice? And here I told myself I was bad for stealing someone else's man.”

“T-That's not...” Gauche's face turned pink as he struggled to find the words to say. Lag covered his mouth to hide his smile.

Gauche was so...

...so beautiful. Everything about him. Unfortunately, that wasn't helping him right now. Lag looked down at the sheets. “I...” He began in a whisper. “I can really ask you for that...?”

Gauche turned back to him, hand in his hair, and stared for a moment before smiling softly. “I said I would give you everything,” he leaned over and gently pulled Lag into a hug. “...and I meant it. Everything. You can have it. I just...don't really know what I'm doing.”

“I...know a little bit,” Lag confessed, waiting for Gauche to pull back before continuing. “I've been dreaming about you since...” A while now. “...I've had...a little bit of time to try things on my own.”

“I'm surprised, I thought you were more innocent than that.”

Lag whined softly and buried his face in Gauche's chest. “I'm not innocent, why does everybody think that?”

A sweatdrop clung to the back of the older man's head. _'Because you really...give off the vibe.'_

Gauche smiled and shook his head. “...Then show me,” he whispered, taking one of Lag's hands in his and squeezing it. “Show me what to do.”

Lag swallowed thickly, heart racing as he looked up into his hero's face. And he realized in a moment of startling clarity that Gauche was serious and this was really about to happen. His shorts grew tighter and he shifted uncomfortably, reaching down to shift them down with a pink face. He spread his knees a little, leaning back on his haunches and avoiding Gauche's gaze. “W-Wrap your hand around it and....just...move your hand....up and down...”

That would be easy. Lag was still growing, so he was smaller than Gauche's whole hand. He reached over and wrapped his hand around it, moving it up and down and giving a squeeze every now and again. Lag squeezed his eyes shut, heart leaping into his throat and excitement rolling down his spine in waves of throbbing arousal.

“Relax,” Gauche whispered in his ear and Lag shivered, his legs falling open more. “Let me take care of you.”

“G-Gauche...” Lag moaned quietly, unable to help himself and tilted his head back, leaning up. Gauche met him halfway, his lips covering the boy's in a tender kiss.

Something about that, about Gauche's lips moving against his, made everything so much more intense.

Lag blushed deeper as he considered something that he'd seen couples do before and then tentatively let his tongue lap across the other's lips.

Instead of pulling away like Lag expected, the other's tongue met his. Lag's eyes shot open, meeting a familiar pair of darker eyes. He slowly let his eyes fall shut again, moaning into Gauche's mouth as their lips moved together again, the deeper kiss making him throb with need.

_'Gauche...Gauche...'_

This was so...

_'I want you...I want you so badly...'_ Lag's arms wrapped around the older man's neck, his hips arching into the other's warm hand that was quickly becoming slick from Lag's arousal spiking._ 'I need you.'_

His hips shook as the intensity spiked and he recognized what was coming, pulling back from the kiss to pant. “I...I...I'm gonna--”

He gasped, his knees trying to clamp together as pleasure slammed into him harder than he'd ever felt and he writhed under the other's hand.

Somewhere between him cumming and the resulting need for air, Lag had found himself nestled up against Gauche's chest. He frowned when he realized he was getting Gauche's bed sticky, but before he could apologize his knees brushed something hard and Gauche let out a sharp breath against his ear.

Lag's eyes widened._ 'Oh.'_

“Gauche...” Lag bit his lip before allowing one hand to slowly slip down Gauche's chest toward his pants.

“...Lag. You don't have to.”

“I want to.” Lag nodded to himself, closing his eyes as he pushed the other's pants just enough downward to wrap his smaller hand around the other's cock. It was larger than he expected and his fingers wouldn't wrap all the way around it, but...

He moved his hand up and down, twisting it the way he knew felt good and--

Gauche gasped quietly against the top of his head, arching his hips into the touch as he let out a pleasured breath. His breathing spiked, becoming heavier, husky. Lag swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat, eyes still closed for several moments. He had imagined what Gauche would look like, would sound like, would feel like, so many times...but this was...

He finally opened his eyes and glanced up at Gauche's face. He had his eyes clamped shut, lips parted slightly with each little gasp. His cheeks were pink and slowly darkening and Lag's heart skipped a beat as he twisted his hand and watched Gauche's expression twist with pleasure.

Gauche was so beautiful. It was maddening.

A new desire was beginning to form in Lag's gut—the need to see Gauche lose control, lose himself to the pleasure.

He gently pushed Gauche so he was on his back and climbed up atop him, never stopping the movement of his hand. Gauche's eyes opened briefly to regard him, dazed and confused, before falling closed again with a soft groan.

“...Let me take care of you,” Lag repeated Gauche's words, moving his hand faster. It was occurring to him that Gauche hadn't known much about what to do. That meant he'd never felt this before, had never touched himself before.

Had never came before.

Lag bit his lip and sped up his hand. That meant this was all new to Gauche and this was...exciting for his young lover, to be the first.

Gauche's hips began to arch off the bed and Lag knew by the look on his face, the look of absolute desperation, the eyes widening, the gasps speeding up--

“It's okay,” Lag whispered, a stutter in his voice, but it held strong. “Let it...let it go.”

Gauche's dazed eyes met his and then something in Gauche snapped. He threw his head back, mouth agape as the cock in Lag's hand throbbed against his fingers and Gauche came undone, shaking and arching, thrusting his hips desperately into Lag's hand.

Lag was so focused on the expression on Gauche's face, memorizing every little detail, that he didn't even care about the mess.

Gauche slowly began to calm, eyes closed as he struggled to regain his breathing. Lag watched him for a moment, licking his lips, before smiling with glee. He'd just made Gauche feel good for the first time--!

“...I love you...” He whispered, his eyes meeting Gauche's as they slid open to regard him. It was quiet a moment, before Gauche's hand slipped to his cheek in a gentle caress.

“...I feel...the same.”

Lag grinned, tears falling down his cheeks. “We...made a mess.”

“Help me get the sheets downstairs...?” They would have to wash them and change them as quietly as possible. If Sylvette found out he would say he woke up soaked from a nightmare.

“Okay.” Lag wiped at his eyes and shifted his shorts back in place before hopping gingerly off the bed. Gauche stared at the ceiling for a moment, feeling limp and tired before sitting up to do the same.

It was their first time, but it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
